1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a thin-film transistor (TFT), a display device, and a method for manufacturing a thin-film transistor.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, techniques that use oxide semiconductor to make a semiconductor layer of a thin-film transistor are advanced techniques. Since an oxide semiconductor TFT has high mobility and high visible light transparency, such a device is being widely used in liquid crystal display devices.
The conventional TFTs are suffering fluctuation of threshold value of the TFTs due to irradiation of light on the semiconductor layer of the TFTs. The absorption of the incident light causes variation of electrical conductivity and change of the threshold value of the TFTs, thereby leading to lowered reliability of the liquid crystal display panels.